Amber
by stellae caligine
Summary: Amber Payne has left her life in America and has come to London. She's going to Hogwarts and doesn't know what to expect in the new wizarding world. What challenges will she face? What enemies will she make


Hello World! This is my 1st Harry Potter Fanfic, so please don't judge me too hard. I've stopped writing all my other Fanfics, so i have all the time to work on this. I hope that you will enjoy this.

~Stellae Caligine

P.S. Don't murder me for not getting british phrases correct. this is my 1st harry potter fanfic, after all.

* * *

_"Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the Fasten Seat Belt sign. If you haven't already done so, please stow your carry-on luggage underneath the seat in front of you or in an overhead bin. Please take your seat and fasten your seat belt. And also make sure your seat back and folding trays are in their full upright position._

_If you are seated next to an **emergency exit**, please read carefully the special instructions card located by your seat. If you do not wish to perform the functions described in the event of an emergency, please ask a flight attendant to reseat you._

_At this time, we request that all **mobile phones**, pagers, radios and remote controlled toys be turned off for the full duration of the flight, as these items might interfere with the navigational and communication equipment on this aircraft. We request that all other electronic devices be turned off until we fly above 10,000 feet. We will notify you when it is safe to use such devices._

_We remind you that this is a **non-smoking flight**. Smoking is prohibited on the entire aircraft, including the lavatories. Tampering with, disabling or destroying the lavatory smoke detectors is prohibited by law._

_If you have any questions about our flight today, please don't hesitate to ask one of our flight attendants. _

_Sit back, relax, and enjoy the flight. Thank You" _

Amber Payne yawned tiredly as she heard this age-old speech. Her family always used muggle transportation when traveling out of country. Less trouble with muggle travel laws then with Wizarding laws, her dad said. Also, it was cleaner than using the Floo System. She was rather excited when her dad was offered was offered an important position in the British Ministry of Magic. Then again, her dad was a wizard and it only a matter of time before this occurred. As she mulled over these thoughts, she found her body slowly being pulled towards sleep.

**_10 hours later_...**

"Amber honey, you need to wake up. We've landed in London." stated Amber's mom, Lydia, as she shook Amber awake.

"But I'm tired." mumbled Amber.

"Get up, Amber." snaps her mom as she gathers her books and papers.

Amber got out of the uncomfortable position she'd fallen asleep in. She got her carry on bag, which was underneath the seat in front of her. She turned to see her younger sister, Morgan, blocking her way out of the row.

"Amber, hurry up!" says Morgan impatiently, "I wanna go to our new house and we can't do that unless you hurry up!"

"Morgan, I'm standing up, attempting to get out of this row and you're blocking my way! On top of this you're telling me to hurry up!"

"Girls, you need to stop fighting." Says their mom as the flight attendant manning the door gives us a dirty look.

"But mom, I-" was all Amber could say before her mom cut her off.

"Stop fighting both of you, or else you're grounded. Honestly Amber, I expected better from you than picking fights with your younger sister." She states sternly.

"This isn't over, Morgan." hisses Amber as she walks behind her younger sister on her way out of the plane.

**_One hour later..._**

"Do the two of you have your luggage in the car?" asks Amber's dad, Matthew, as he closes the car's trunk.

"Yes." they reply.

"I cant wait to show you guys Diagon Alley! we're going there later this week, after you guys get settled in." says her dad sounding pretty excited.

"I can't wait to go to Hogwarts. Dad, is it the best school ever?" asks Morgan in a voice with a little too much saccharine.

"Morgan sweetheart, it has to be since dad went to it." Replies Amber with equal saccharine.

"Girls, we're here at our new house, and I would appreciate it if you would stop bickering over nothing." their mom says with a smirk.

"We weren't arguing." says Morgan, looking shocked at the accusation.

Amber looked at her sister's face and smirked. She then turned her attention to the house in front of her. According to her dad, it was two stories with an attic. It had five bedrooms and a large parlor. It had a great dining room along with a magnificent kitchen. Her dad motioned for them to follow him. The foyer was beautiful with marble flooring. It had a very grand staircase as well.

"Dad, where's my room? I'm tired and i would love to sleep." said Amber sleepily.

"It's upstairs and it is the last bedroom on the left." he replied with an understanding smile.


End file.
